Making things right
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Greatly hurt by how he was betrayed in Burn mark, Thatch completely shuns his gang, who now must do all they can to make things right with him.
1. Aftermath

**Got an early jump on this one too. Please enjoy!**

**Also, I've been reading a great story called "Relations" by AikoTsuki. I hope you all go read it too, she's really incredible! ;D**

* * *

Thatch would've been furious at his gang right now... if he hadn't been so worried about Fatch right now.

He, and Richard, and Zeke and Moon, were currently in an ambulance with the prince, who looked like he was fading away. If it hadn't been for the surgeon, he could've been dead by now... but he was losing so much blood, and he wasn't breathing very well. It was also now they noticed he was heavily burnt... Thatch was praying they made it to the hospital in time... he was so worried... and the roaring of the sirens didn't exactly help that...

Thatch took a shaky breath, carefully taking hold of Fatch's hand with both of his own, trying not to let any tears fall at the sight of the other. He wished he'd known what happened to cause this... he knew Zeke probably knew what happened, but he couldn't bring himself to ask right now... he couldn't care less about how it happened right now... all he cared about was seeing Fatch ok...

* * *

An hour went by... Thatch couldn't relax... the tea Jenette made him helped only slightly... Richard, Moon and Zeke tried to tell him things would be fine, but he couldn't help but worry about it. Again, those injuries were so severe... heck, it would be a MIRACLE if Fatch lived through this.

The boy took a breath, slowly getting to his feet, beginning to pace the room. He was so terrified... he'd be having a heart attack right now if he had a heart beat. He couldn't believe this was happening... he felt like he was in a horror movie... he was so scared it wasn't even funny...

Hearing the sound of wood clomping on the floor, the vamp turned to find Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl walking over to them. There hadn't been enough room in the ambulance, so they were forced to walk here. Although, Thatch didn't mind making them walk. He was still pretty furious at them.

Thankfully they didn't get the chance to talk with him, for in that moment, Jenette hurried into the room, her front coated in blood. That was a little disconcerting.

" My goodness... "

The woman mumbled, her ear twitching rather cutely.

" The poor dear... well, he's alive but... "

" Can we see him? "

Thatch asked hurriedly, not even bothering to let her finish. He knew she'd say he was in poor shape. But he'd expected that already. He'd seen what the prince looked like before they'd hooked him up to the hospital equipment. Jenette slowly nodded to him, leading him and the others to the princes room.

* * *

Thatch hated seeing Fatch like this... the prince seemed like he was barely awake really. And there were thick bandages wrapping around his head and right eye, a burn mark along his left cheek, and his torso was thickly bandaged as well. The prince luckily didnt break his legs or arms though. The prince in question kept an ice pack pressed against the bandages around his eye, looking a little groggy. Perhaps he was still heavily sedated, they weren't sure...

Slowly Thatch walked over to him, sitting right beside him. He was a bit relieved when Fatch actually acknowledged him. Although, the princes one visible eye was foggy, indicating he might not be very conscious.

" H-hey Fatch. "

Thatch said softly, happy to find he still had the others attention.

" How are you feeling? "

Fatch sighed lightly, shifting the ice pack a bit.

" I-I feel sick... "

" Sorry bout that hon. "

Turning to the speaker, he found Jenette adjusting the IV.

" I overestimated how much you weighed. You're gonna feel a little icky for a while. "

Fatch groaned, his head rolling to the side.

" Well that explained it... "

" Fatch, are you sure you're alright? "

Thatch asked softly, carefully taking hold of Fatch's free hand.

" Do you need anything? "

Fatch smiled lightly before gently pulling his hand away, slowly closing his eye and shifting further into the blankets.

" No... "

He mumbled, smiling softly.

" Just... sleep... "

Thatch frowned before standing up, moving over to the purple haired woman.

" He'll be ok within a few days. "

The woman explained gently, nodding in his direction.

" But he needs to rest here until then. You should head home now sweetie. I'll call you if anything changes. "

" Yes ma'am. "

* * *

The vampire walked into the lobby, quickly getting hugged by Richard and Moon. The duo could probably sense how distraught he was... but he didn't mind. He needed all the comfort he could get right now. Besides, he'd welcome a hug from these two any old day.

Slowly the trio departed, walking over to Zeke, who was wrapping a bandage around his arm. Apparently it had been cut horribly before. About the length of claw cuts. Amazing his cuts weren't bleeding anymore. The alien looked up at the others, smiling lightly. Thatch slowly sat beside him, his curiously getting the better of him.

" Zeke, why did you give up your soul to save me? "

He asked lightly.

" I would've thought that... "

" Thatch, I HAD to get you and the others out of there! "

Zeke hurried, sounding slightly huffy.

" Besides, I don't even HAVE a soul! Juan Carlos is probably fused inside my L.S.S.. And anyway, I'd rather give myself up than see you or anyone else get hurt. "

Thatch blushed lightly at this, feeling a great deal of jealousy he'd once held towards the alien disappear. Zeke was really cool, actually. He'd have given himself up for his sake... Zeke was clearly an amazing person...

... Unlike his so called friends...

Thatch slowly turned to the three in question, sneering in their direction. They looked shocked and saddened by it... but he didn't care. They deserved it. He couldn't believe their actions. After everything they'd been through... after everything they told him... after everything they'd done for him... they still abandoned him. Threw him into the arms of a hellfire. The vampires heart hurt just thinking about it. And judging by the looks on his REAL friends faces (Richard, Zeke and Moon), they were just as disgusted by those threes actions as well. Richard was glowing green, Moon's bindis were lighting up, and Zeke had lost the gloss in his eyes from a glare.

Thatch stood up, unable to even be in the same room as those three anymore. As he passed, he felt Mosshead grab his arm. He wouldn't punch Mosshead, but he ripped his arm away.

" Thatch, please, we're sorry. "

Mosshead tried, but Thatch would have none of that.

" Sorry my butt. "

He hissed, walking a bit passed them.

" Thatch wait! "

DummyGirl cried, getting the vampire to stop in his tracks. But still he didn't look at them. In fact, he didn't let them talk.

" You know, I truly thought you guys had changed. "

The vampire whispered coldly.

" Guess not though. No matter what, you'll all still turn on me when things get nasty. You know, I never thought I'd say this, but... "

Slowly the boy looked up, his eyes getting a little watery. He truly never thought he'd say this, but...

" As of now, none of you are my friends. "

The three gasped, unable to believe what they'd heard. They couldn't speak, only able to watch as the other marched out the doors and into the night, soon followed by Richard, Zeke and Moon.

* * *

**Things aren't looking good, are they...? :(**


	2. We really messed up

**I have lost my lead... oh well. I was slowing down anyway. I've been tired lately, and I don't know why... makes it a bit hard to type...**

**I'll still post each day until this one is finished. Then I might take a tiny break to catch up on my sleep. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy the story though!**

* * *

The three creatures didn't know what to do anymore. It had been 3 days since that day, and Thatch still refused to talk to them. Didn't even acknowledge their presence even. He just walked through them when their paths crossed and acted as if it hadn't happened. Not to mention many other people in the school had begun to shun them as well. It was especially terrifying when Fatch shunned them, who's silent fury was equally as terrifying as his regular fury.

The prince had been let out of the hospital during the second day of silence, and had been quickly filled in on what had happened. Needless to say, he was furious. The group looked past his hatred a little for more than one reason. The prince saved them often, and they couldn't hate him for anything. The prince was very close to Thatch, and would be upset no matter what happened to him. And they also wanted to give him a break, as he was still recovering from the whole Pyro thing. The right half of Fatch's face was still thickly bandaged, as apparently his icy skin was struggling to cool the hellfire burn there. The bandages were enchanted, and helped focus the cold to fight the burn. They hoped it worked though... they'd seen that burn- it was pretty horrible. They'd hate to see it become a scar...

Back to the point, the gang didn't know what to do to make things right with Thatch this time. The vampire hated them so much right now... and they knew they deserved it. Shoving him into the arms of a hellfire demon who wanted to kill him was pretty hard to forgive... still, they felt so lost without their leader. The one who had helped them through so much... who'd been there for them when it was important... like the fear test, for example.

* * *

_DummyGirl hated the sight before her. Her friend, the one who had finally began opening up to her as of late, was right smack in the middle of a ring of fire, trapped in shadow chains. His face was stricken with terror, and it looked like it was taking everything in him not to scream in fear._

_The girl was in the same boat though. Being this close to fire frightened her. Her entire wood body was shaking, and she wanted so badly to run. Run and hide in a bathroom stall or something. But this... this was no time to act like a big chicken. Now was the time to save Thatch._

_Though this might cost her her own life, she had no other choice. Taking a deep breath, the wooden creature leapt though the fire._

_Everything was suddenly quiet. Thatch was free from his chains, looking utterly confused, and the flames were gone. DummyGirl wasn't on fire. In fact... she felt great. Nothing was damaged._

_Looking at her vampire leader, she found him shaking, looking around in obvious confusion._

_" Wh-what just...? "_

_" DummyGirl has completed her challenge. "_

_Turning, the children found Vivianna walking closer to them, looking rather pleased._

_" Honey, the fire was just an illusion. I wouldn't set you on fire. "_

_" B-but then... "_

_She muttered, still to shaken and shocked to speak properly._

_" Wh-why did you bring Thatch into this? "_

_The demon smirked, turning around and walking away._

_" I was just showing him how much you really cared about him. "_

_DummyGirl blinked, turning to look at the still shaken Thatch, whose face had long since turned red. Before the girl could say anything, Thatch had leaned forward and locked the dummy into a hug._

_DummyGirl stood ridged for a moment, to shocked to really react, before hugging the vampire back._

* * *

_Suddenly the world around his faded away, leaving behind Vivianna and the class._

_" Congratulations Slither. "_

_The woman praised, slowly turning her back in the child._

_" You just earned your team a point. "_

_Soon all the students were following Vivianna as she left to prepare for the next challenge. Well... all except Thatch. The vampire slowly approached the other, offering a soft, apologetic expression._

_" Slither... "_

_He said softly, sounding a little unsure of himself._

_" You know I would never say that, right? "_

_Slither looked down, his hair covering his eyes, rubbing his tentacle over his right arm._

_" Yeah... I just... "_

_" You're one of the bravest people I know. "_

_Slither couldn't help but blush, not used to Thatch actually giving him a compliment. Especially now since they were on opposite teams._

_" ... Really? "_

_He found himself asking. Thatch smiled, as if he knew the other was going to say that. Slowly the vampire placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully pushing him towards the rest of the group._

_" Really. Never doubt that. "_

_Slither smiled brightly, something rare for him to express. Slowly, happily, he allowed Thatch to lead him to the others._

* * *

_Once his vision was cleared, he immediately gasped upon realizing he was neck deep in water. Below him was a tunnel, which led to SOME where. The swamp creature appeared to be panicking greatly, kicking his feet furiously, trying desperately to keep his head above the water._

_" Relax Mosshead. "_

_A feminine voice called out. It... sounded like Vivianna._

_" All you have to do, is swim through the tunnel and back to us. "_

_" WHAT?! "_

_The child yelped._

_" BUT I'LL DROWN! "_

_" You have to try hon. "_

_The swamp creature shook violently, hugging himself tightly. ' I... I can't do this... ' He mentally whimpered. ' I... I don't wanna drown... ' This was his fear. He was afraid of drowning. But he hadn't thought Vivianna would actually..._

_' I'm gonna drown if I stay here... ' He thought sadly. ' I have to move... Oooh, I don't want to... ' Taking a deep breath, the creature puffed up his cheeks and dove into the icy water._

_Kicking with all his might, the swamp creature made his way down into the tunnel, disheartened to find it a longer tunnel. So long he could not see the end of it. Picking up the pace, the swamp creature dove deeper into the cavern, praying he found the exit soon._

_Since he WAS a swamp creature, he could hold his breath for a while. But not forever. In fact, his lungs were beginning to burn. But he had to be close to the end by now._

_His head began to hurt, and he had to fight the despite urge to breathe. So he was EXREMELY relieved when he saw the exit. Kicking as hard as he possibly could, he began to swim upwards, finding several faces looking down at him._

_Feeling as though he were about the burst, the child sprung from the frosty water, coughing and gasping for air. He had never been more relieved in his entire life to breathe in air._

_Suddenly he felt a pair of warm hands grasp him own, pulling him out of the water. Looking up, he found it was Thatch that was helping him, his face contorted in concern._

_" You ok, Mossy? "_

_The vampire asked, getting a soft nod from the swamp child before he shuddered violently. The water had really done a number on him. Thatch seemed to notice this, as he slowly untied his cape and wrapped it around the other._

_" Take it easy, ok? "_

_All Mosshead could do was nod, head spinning due to lack of oxygen, and due to one of the first kind acts Thatch had ever done for him._

* * *

" We're horrible friends... "

Mosshead cried, burying his head in his hands. Slither and DummyGirl wanted to say something, anything, to calm the sobbing child, but found they couldn't. They really WERE terrible friends... and because of it, they lost a great one.

Turning, the duo found Thatch sitting beside Fatch, Moon, and Zeke. They seemed to be laughing pretty hard at a joke Zeke made- something about a prank Zeke pulled on his war buddy Ethan- and it warmed their hearts to see him happy. But they soon saddened once again when they remembered they'd never be able to laugh with him like this again. No more pranks. No more jokes. No more generous vampire giving and giving until he had nothing.

Their sadness only grew when they found Thatch catch their gaze, almost immediately scowling and turning away._ ' He really hates us... ' _DummyGirl thought sadly, feeling herself tearing up as well. Of all the mistakes they'd made with him, THIS was the worst.

Thatch soon stood up with a huff and picked up his tray. However, as he turned to head to the garbage, he crashed into Leah, who's tray splattered all over her white dress. Thatch yelped, turning bright red and grabbing some napkins, helping her clean up. And DummyGirl would have to be pretty blind not to notice how the vampire had a soft crush on this angel. After all, she'd seen the crush he'd had on Mantha a while back.

She enjoyed seeing him this happy, even IF he and the angel weren't going out. She just hoped she and the boys could make him this happy- or close to this happy- again someday soon.

" ... We HAVE to make things right with him dudes. "

Slither finally said, getting the other two to look at him funny.

" He may not want us near him, but we still owe him for what we did to him. Maybe if we, like, do it right, he might even take us back. "

Suddenly Slither looked scared, and when the other two turned to see why, they found Thatch walking up to them, sneering, with his arm locked with Leah's. He merely muttered a simple phrase, "fat chance" before walking into the hall with the angel.

* * *

Leah soon pulled her arm away when they were in the hallway, looking at the confused vampire sadly. She grabbed her sparkly notebook and flipped to the next open page, writing out her message and showing him.

_" Thatch, they're clearly sorry. Why don't you give them another chance? "_

To her amazement, Thatch didn't get furious. He didn't even look mad in any way. This time... he looked hurt. Deeply, deeply hurt.

" Leah... they threw me into the arms of a hellfire demon. "

He explained, despite knowing she already knew.

" I just... I-I feel like I can't trust them anymore... "

_" Thatch, I know it hurts, but I also know you don't REALLY hate them... do you? "_

Thatch looked down, rubbing his eyes to keep from crying.

" No... but I... I can't be friends with people who'd do that to me... I was going to sacrifice myself for them but... they didn't even TRY to help me... "

Leah frowned as the other shook, slowly walking over to him and grabbing his shoulders, wiping away a lone acid tear.

_" Please Thatch. You all clearly care about each other. At least give them one more chance. Please? "_

Thatch looked down, unsure before Leah placed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her new message.

_" For me? "_

Almost immediately the boy blushed, wishing she hadn't said that. He really didn't want to say no now... for them, no probably not. But for her, well...

" ... O-ok... "

He mumbled, getting the angels wings to flutter happily before she locked him in a tight hug, getting him to blush even harder.

_' This... ' _He thought, remembering what he'd just agreed to._ ' Is gonna be a loooong week. Flash I'm a sucker! '_

* * *

**Awww, cute chapter. ^u^**

**Longest chapter written in a LONG time! XD**


	3. Giving

**I don't know what it was today, but I didn't want to write. Even when I have little ideas for chapters, I still wanna right. Seriously, I think I'm the weirdest person alive sometimes... X3**

**Anyway, enough of my dumb ramblings. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Thatch stuck out his tongue as he tried to perfect his picture, every once in a while looking to his left to see how easily Richard seemed to draw perfectly. He wished he could draw like that sometimes. Turning again, he watch Zeke draw in more of an anime style, kicking his feet in the air (he was laying down on his stomach) and watched Moon draw in a cartoonish style.

The four were in the park right now, trying to relax. And it was going well for each of them in a way. There were no humans in the park today, so Zeke didn't have to wear a disguise. It was slightly cloudy, so Richard wouldn't have to worry about getting sub burnt (he's very pale). And it was slightly chilly out, so Thatch and Moon felt more comfortable, as they preferred the cold. So this was an all around a nice day.

Thatch just wished he could draw a little better. He was trying to draw realistically, like Richard, but he wasn't doing too hot right now. He didn't know how his friend could do it really. It was hard...

" H-hey guys... "

The vampire jumped lightly, turning around to find Slither, Mosshead, DummyGirl and Leah standing there, the first three looking nervous as heck. Thatch lowered his eyes, realizing the angel had brought them out here to apologize.

The angel began to fly and moved over to the other three, beginning to sign to her brother. Thats when Thatch remembered the Winchester's had been teaching him ASL. He wondered how much Richard knew by now. He knew his human friend was unbelievably smart, but how smart was the question now. Richard suddenly scowled, but soon got up regardless.

" Zeke, Moon, come on. "

He said sternly, grabbing Zeke by the arm and pulling him to his feet. The human then pressed the middle button on the boys L.S.S., turning on his human disguise. Zeke twitched a bit, having never enjoyed people messing with his life system.

" We're leaving. "

" Richard! "

Zeke hissed, now blushing a violent pink hue.

" You know I HATE when you do that! You officially owe me! "

" Will a pizza do? "

Richard said blandly, getting the alien to calm down quickly. With a sigh, the three left, leaving Thatch alone with the others.

* * *

Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl walked in front of the vampire, their hands behind their back, looking incredibly nervous. Although, they couldn't back down now. They actually got the vampire to acknowledge them! This was more than likely because of Leah, but they would take what they could get.

" W-we, ah... we have something for you Thatch... "

DummyGirl said softly, looking to her left and right to her friends. All at once they pulled out what they had behind their backs, surprising the vampire a bit. Each one had a strange object of which Thatch enjoyed. DummyGirl had a bag of candy blood worms, Mosshead had a yellow rubber duck with a red water drop etched into the chest, a black collar around it's neck, and Slither had a bottle of red liquid, which Thatch could identify as type A blood.

Thatch blinked slowly, grabbing the items from their hands. The boy dug into the blood worms, popping one into his mouth. Finding nothing wrong, he took a sip from the bottle, again finding nothing wrong. Finally he squeezed the duck, slightly disheartened to find the squeak was a little weak.

As nice as they were... this didn't really do anything for how Thatch felt about trusting them again. The vampire hit his lip, and the others quickly knew that this didn't work.

" Guys... this is nice but... "

The boy mumbled, getting sad looks from the others.

" I-I don't think- "

" Thatch please- we're sorry! "

Mosshead cried, Thatch and Leah greatly.

" Just tell us what we need to do to make things right man! "

Slither added, looking desperate.

" Please, we wanna be friends again! "

DummyGirl yelped, looking like she was tearing up, getting Slither to wrap a tentacle around her shoulder.

" W-we'll do anything! "

Thatch sighed, not knowing what to do right now. He still didn't want to forgive them, but he promised Leah he'd give them a chance. Darn him for being such a sucker. The vampire grabbed the sides of his head, hissing lightly, feeling dizzy from the thoughts racing through his head. Unsure what else to do, he quickly turned into a bat, flying away as fast as he could.

The three sighed, turning to an equally distraught Leah. How were they supposed to apologize to Thatch, to make things right, if he didn't give them the chance?! They really couldn't blame him, sadly enough. If any of them were in this position, they'd probably be the same way. Perhaps he needed a little more time to think... yeah, that might be it...

They hated this... they knew they were in the wrong, but they were trying to fix what they did wrong. It was hard when Thatch wouldn't even give them the chance he'd promised he'd give... they didn't know what they could do to get through to him. They really WERE sorry. They missed their leader. The guilt from what they had do e was tearing them up... oh if only they could try to explain this to the vampire... then maybe he'd see...

Slowly, not knowing what else to do, the group began to head back to Scare School, silently praying they wouldn't be met with an unhappy prince.

* * *

**A bit of a lame chapter, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Bittersweet

**My lead is now completely gone... sad face. **

**But hopefully the chapters alright. ^_^"**

* * *

Thatch sighed lightly as he received yet another note from DummyGirl, saying how sorry she, Mosshead and Slither were. And as much as they... kinda made him feel good... sorry, wasn't gonna cut it this time. So he simply ripped the note quietly into tiny pieces and ate them. After all, he didn't want Ms. Heady to make him read it out loud in front of the entire class.

All day the trio had been sending him notes, trying to make him see how truly sorry they were. Of course he KNEW they were sorry, but that still didn't make up for what they did. They betrayed him... again. They knew he wasn't mentally capable of handling betrayal- that was part of what drove him to depression when he was still a bully. He actually admitted that to them a while back.

And yet... they still betrayed him. They still stabbed him in the back and threw him into Pyros arms. And worse, they knew Pyro was going to kill him. He would've stood up for any of them... now why couldn't they stand up for him...? When it REALLY mattered...?

" Thatch, do you need to be excused? "

Thatch felt his head snap up to the question, finding Ms. Heady and the rest of the class looking at him funny. He was about to ask why, when he heard a soft sizzling sound. Looking down at his desk, he found a water droplet fall from seemingly no where, burning a hole in the desk.

He was crying? When did he start crying? Looking back up at the teacher, he nodded, incapable of finding his voice. Almost immediately the boy stood up and began to rush off, not wanting to worry anyone any more.

* * *

Thatch gently pressed the damp wash cloth to his closed eyes, trying to wipe away any signs that he'd been crying. He still couldn't comprehend why he'd begun crying like that... he hadn't felt like crying. Sure he felt horribly betrayed, and just a bit discouraged by it, but he only cried without realizing it when he was actually-...

... Depressed.

_' No. ' _He mentally growled, tightening the grip he had on the cloth, causing water to leak through his fingers. _' No. I'm not depressed. I CANT be depressed. I'm happy with my life. I'm not going to get depressed just because some of my closest friends- the people I counted on when I WAS depressed-... stabbed me... in the... back... ' _Thatch would have to be a fool not to realize what these words meant. He hadn't thought quite that sadly in a LONG time. He only thought them when..._ ' I was depressed... ' _

Crap... why was he depressed again? He thought he was getting better... was he really this fragile? He always thought he was strong but... perhaps... it was just a simple drop of the hat before he got depressed again...

Hearing footsteps, Thatch quickly dried his eyes and looked up, surprised to find Leah standing there with her notebook pressed to her torso. She looked worried, meaning she was probably only out here because he was. He felt bad for making her worry...

Slowly the angel sat beside him, placing a gentle hand on his knee. The vampire blushed a bit and looked straight forward, unable to look her in the eye right now. From the corner of his field of vision, he could see her beginning to write something. As she held it up, he slowly turned to look.

_' Are you alright Thatch? Why did you start crying in Heady's class? '_

Thatch sighed, not sure how to answer this really. He didn't know WHY he started crying, as he really wasn't that devastated, but he at least knew what caused it. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak his mind.

" I honestly... don't know why I cried. "

He explained softly.

" I mean... what I was thinking of was devastating, but... I didn't actually feel like crying, I just... "

The vampire sighed, plopping his head into his hands.

" I-I don't know what's wrong with me... "

Leah bit her lip, slowly crawling in front of him and gently lowering his hands. Now he could see how concerned she really was. Her eyes were sparkling and sad, it made him feel awful for bringing her into this. He watched as she lifted up her notebook, showing him what she had written.

_' You're just a little distraught by what happened is all. I think you just need to have a talk with them. Let them prove to you just how sorry they are. I can tell you miss them...'_

Thatch looked down; in truth, yes, he DID miss them. Despite they had hurt him many times before, he still did feel close to them. When he was a bully still, they made him feel... normal. And happy in a sense. Losing them now was hard on him, and he almost wanted to cave in and take them back. But at the same time, he had to stand his ground. If he caved in this easily, then they'd just do it all over again... and he couldn't handle that.

The vampire jumped as he felt the angel take hold of his hand, his face heating up uncomfortably. And apparently, Leah was embarrassed a bit as well, her face a cute shade of pink. Slowly she showed him her notebook again.

_' I'll be there with you to help you express yourself. I wanna see you all happy again... besides, what are friends for? '_

Thatch couldn't believe the feeling he had right then. It felt familiar, and he couldn't seem comprehend what he was doing. But he soon realized he was hugging the angel girl.

" Oh thank you so much! "

He cried, not noticing the girls blush.

" Oh I could just kiss you! "

Almost immediately the creature realized what he said and winced as Leah pushed him away. But it wasn't harsh or hurtful, it was more so out of pure surprise. Thatch could've sworn his entire face went red in embarrassment now, poking his fingers together timidly.

" I-I mean I... well I meant to say thank you for the, ah... s-support a-and... "

Leah smiled lightly at the others expense, deciding to silence him a bit here. Slowly, she leaned close and pressed her lips against his. Naturally Thatch calmed down almost instantly. Heck, he even got into it after a few seconds.

Slowly the two departed, pressing their foreheads against the others. Their hands intertwined, neither one wanting to move.

" I guess... "

Thatch said gently, sounding much happier than before.

" I guess I could give them another chance... "

Leah smiled, her wings fluttering behind her, soon bringing the other into an embrace. And in that moment, Thatch felt as though everything would be alright.

* * *

**So cute! Who expected this to happen? :3**


	5. We need help

**I started earlier, so hopefully this will help me regain my lead. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Casper shoved a few more books into his bag, hoping he had everything. It was one of the days Jack had a hand written test for them. They didn't come around too often, as hew as a much more physical type of teacher, but when they DID come around, they were tough. The students would have to write down the names of the moves they learned and how they were performed. No one here liked this test, nor did many do well on it. Except Fatch, but he was an entirely different story.

Lets see... back on track, he had plenty of paper and pencils, and a large eraser and a sharpener. He SHOULD be good... he also had some text books, in case the test was open book. Sometimes Jack WAS nice and let the test be open book, but it WAS fairly seldom. He was kinda hoping "seldom" would apply to today though. He was a little shaky in a few areas.

Slinging the back pack onto his back, the ghost was about to head out for the class, when something caught his eye.

He saw Fatch tugging at he bandages around his eye, seemingly trying to get them off. Casper remembered a side effect from the enchanted bandages was they were difficult to cut/remove. He also remembered Fatch saying he could take them off today, so maybe he should go over there and offer his assistance.

Smiling to himself, the ghost walked over to the prince, kneeling in front of him.

" Need a hand Fatch? "

The prince chuckled lightly before shifting, giving Casper easy access to the bandages. The ghost brushed away a few strands of the vampires messy hair, finding the clip in the medical bands and began to unwrap them. As he finished, he tossed the pile into the trash and turned back, watching the other stand up.

The prince soon turned, giving Casper a clear view of the once covered half of his face. It looked perfectly normal. No cuts, no burns, no black eye, nothing. As if nothing had happened in the first place. All that was seen was a beautiful ruby iris, now glittering in the low light of the dorm. And Casper couldn't be more relieved to see it.

Fatch lightly touched where the bandages once were, looking a little unsure about them being gone now.

" H-how does it look? "

Casper smiled lightly at the others mild concern, finding it rather... oh, what's the word... sweet?

" It looks perfect Fatch. "

Fatch smiled warmly at that answer, bending down and swinging his back pack onto his back, heading out of the dorm. Casper smiled, beginning to follow as well. Although, before he made it out the door, he saw Lexi walking into the dorm, smiling brightly. Casper soon smiled back and stopped right beside her, gently taking her hand and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

" Hello Lexi. "

He said softly, loving the adorable red blush she got.

" Hey Casper... ready to go? "

" Of course. "

The duo kissed briefly before walking out into the hallway. As they began to scale the stair case, they were soon stopped at what they found. Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl were walking over to them, each one looking depressed. Casper and Lexi slowly stopped walking, wondering what the trio could want. After all, no one had been very willing to talk to them much lately.

" Hey... Casper? "

Slither said softly, rubbing the back of his head silently. Casper had to try his best not to scowl. Again, he hated what these three had done to Thatch. It was just... it was just unacceptable. Thatch trusted them... shaking his head lightly, he forced the friendliest smile he could.

" What is it? "

Despite his happy-ish smile, his voice couldn't be forced pleasant. He sounded disgusted in them, and it was plain for all to see. The trio shifted, as if unsure if they should continue trying. But slowly, the snake began again.

" We were wondering... ehh, if you had any ideas on how we could convince Thatch of how truly sorry we are. S-since you two are so close and all... "

Casper wanted to bite his head off, as much as he hated to admit. He wanted to say there was no way he'd help them. Yet at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He still didn't want to help them, but he couldn't be as harsh as he'd like. Strangely enough, Lexi began speaking instead.

" You guys betrayed him and threw him at Pyro. "

The shadow girl said calmly, although she was glaring spitefully.

" Why should Casper help you impress him? "

Mosshead sniffled, slow tears working their way through his clenched closed eyes.

" We messed up! "

He cried, rushing forward and clinging to Lexi and crying into her waist. The demon girl blushed horribly, Casper looking a little irritated by Mosshead's actions.

" We need him! He's our whole gang! We're LOST without him! "

" W-w-well... "

Lexi stuttered, pushing him back by the shoulders and kneeling down so she was eye level with him. She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, getting the child to sniffle.

" Have you tried TELLING him that? "

" Huh? "

DummyGirl squeaked, getting a smirk from the demon girl.

" You've said you're sorry, yes? But maybe telling him how much he really means to you might be more effective. Thatch is really a lot like Fatch in many ways. Saying sorry has a very little effect on him, but being truthful about why his forgiveness means so much to you is very powerful. You must tell him why you want him as a friend. Why you care about him so much. That will make him realize what you all mean to him. "

Mosshead started crying harder again, the demon girl bringing him into a hug.

" You sure it'll work Lexi? "

DummyGirl asked softly, getting a nod from the demon girl. The trio soon moved back, and began heading for class.

As Lexi stood up, Casper walked over to his girlfriend, a questionable look on his face.

" Why did you help them? "

The demon girl blinked before smiling brightly.

" They all clearly depend on each other Casper. You saw Thatch crying in Heady's class the other day, right? I can tell he misses them. Trust me, as soon as they make up, the happier they'll all be. Now... "

Casper looked down, finding the girl holding her hand out for him. He looked back up, confused, finding a cute blush on her face.

" Walk me to class please. "

The ghost smiled brightly, taking her hand and heading for Jack's class. And you know, the more he thought about it, the more he realized Lexi was right. This probably WAS the best thing for them.

* * *

**Awww... Lexi's a little sweetie. Hope you all liked it! **


	6. Heart to heart

**I think this'll be the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this story!**

**Also, it'll be a short, heavily dialogued chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

The group of friends couldn't lie and say they weren't nervous about trying to speak to Thatch. They didn't know what would cheer him up and do the trick, and what would simply hurt him. They wanted to make things right... they didn't want to make him upset...

Today was the day they were going to try and talk to Thatch. They heard Leah, Lexi and Casper were coming along to to make sure everyone communicated right, but still. What if they failed in getting Thatch to see how sorry they were? What if they upset him? What if they made things worse...?

... They couldn't think of that now. If they did, they'd back down. And THAT would make things worse. No doubt about that.

As the group finally made it to the cafeteria, they were surprised to find Thatch and Leah sitting on the table, hands intertwined and Leah resting her head on his shoulder. The angels wing was also draped on his other arm, so it kinda looked like they were snuggling. It was sweet but... were they... dating now?

The duo soon noticed them and blushed brightly, immediately pulling apart and smiling at them nervously. And the others couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of it all.

Thatch soon noticed the trio, his face immediately turning sour. But more so out of what seemed to be sadness. No one could truly blame him for being so hesitant either.,,

" Oh... "

The vampire murmurer, forcing a sad smile.

" Hey guys... "

The trio shuffled, unsure of how to go about this. Again, they didn't want to make things worse. How would they do this...? Casper and Lexi soon shoved them forward a little, almost causing them to stumble and fall. They were now right in front of their ex-vampire leader. He seemed saddened just by their presence... this was going to be difficult.

Taking a deep breath, DummyGirl started first.

" Thatch... we are so, so sorry... "

The marionette took another breath, feeling unusually afraid. Perhaps it was because this would decide wether or not their leader would forgive them...

" We never realized how much we really needed you... until you were gone... "

The girl turned to Slither, who looked equally as nervous as the girl before him.

" Thatch, even when you were a bully, you stayed at our side man. Picked on us occasionally, but it wasn't ever very harsh. You made us laugh, and you defended us from the headmaster dudes. "

The snake turned to Mosshead, who looked more frightened than the two before him. And much more saddened. The child turned to the vampire, tears stinging his eyes.

" ... A-and now... "

The child began, not noticing how his voice cracked. He swallowed thickly, beginning to shake a bit.

" That you're nice again... y-you've helped us... a-and protected us... a-and just given until you had nothing, a-a-and... "

Finally the boy broke, furiously trying to wipe away his tears. And, needless to say, Thatch was shocked by the sudden outburst.

" Thatch, we miss you so much! "

Mosshead sobbed, nearly breaking the vampires heart with his sparkly eyes.

" You were so nice to us and so generous! We just wished we realized all this before all this mess happened! Please, give us another chance! A-and if we blow it, we'll never cross your path again! W-we'll do anything! "

" ... Anythin' huh...? "

Thatch mumbled, looking off to the side. He wasn't the type of person to abuse the generosity of the word "anything", but perhaps he could still use this... since they were offering and all. And besides, he couldn't take them back and have them get off scott free. No, that wouldn't teach them their lesson. Perhaps he could...

Standing up straighter, trying and failing to hide his smile, he cleared his throat, easily getting the trios attention.

" Ok guys. I'll take you back. "

The three could feel their spirits almost immediately lift upon hearing this.

" Under a few conditions. "

The trio couldn't lie and say this didn't frighten them in the slightest.

" One: you must never through me in the arms of something that evil again. Or betray me ever again for that matter. "

" Done! "

Mosshead cried, jumping up and down a bit.

" Two: for the next few weeks until I say enough, you will bring me, Moon, Zeke, Fatch and Richard some form of dessert, ranged from screamcicles for us creatures, to cookies for Richard. And you'll also have to help Zeke learn a few scare moves, as he's a bit behind everyone else, and he could use the help. "

" No problem! "

Slither hurried, folding his hands (tentacles) together happily.

" And three... "

Thatch lowered himself tot he ground as he said this, slowly approaching the trio. The three gulped, almost afraid he was going to smack them. They wouldn't be all that surprised, he hit Slither already. To their amazement, the creature held his arms out, grinning ear to ear.

" ... Bring it in. "

Now fully understanding, the three rushed in for the group hug, all of them laughing lightly.

" Oh Thatch, we missed you! "

DummyGirl cried out, getting a chuckle fromt he vampire.

" Heheh... I missed you guys too. "

Casper and Lexi turned to each other, soon swinging an arm around the others shoulder, watching this scene play out. And, as much as they hated to admit it, as they didn't think the trio had deserved forgiveness, they were happy for them all.

* * *

**Yay happy end! Hope you all enjoyed, and aren't upset with the outcome at all! XD**


End file.
